Begin Again
by Chococrazygrrl8
Summary: What if, after the Everafter war, The Scarlet Hand wanted to come back. The old Master tries to stop it, but the new Master is ruthless, and won't stop for anything or anyone. And when someone very close to the Grimms gets in on it, what'll they do to stop it? Puckabrina will happen. Rated "T" for cussing and violence.


**First of all, like many others out there, I was crying a lot at Briar's death. Why'd he have to kill her off?! So anyways, Briar is alive! Yay!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**The Sisters **_**Grimm. If I did, Briar wouldn't have died.**

**Sabrina's p.o.v.**

I stretch my arms in a yawn. I rub my eyes and fling my legs over the edge of my bed. Daphne is staying in Mirror's old room until Granny Relda can convince Uncle Jake and Aunt Briar to come back to Ferryport Landing and buy her a new bed. Mom and Dad are out of town in Italy for a few weeks. When they first told me, I begged to go with them. But they said they were going to go on a romantic trip, and Puck threw up. All over his food. Luckily he didn't eat it afterwards anyways.

Now it's just a peaceful day at the Grimm Family Mansion (my name for the place ever since it got rebuilt and there are even more people living here). The sun is shining, my hair is it's normal golden blond, and my skin is not dyed green. It's still a normal silky light caramel color. I pick myself up and rub lotion on my body. I start to get dressed and realize I should have checked my lotion. I look down to see spiky bumps rising up and down my legs and arms.

"PUCK!" I scream loudly. I hear a burst of laughter as I storm downstairs. It's only when Puck's laughing intensifies when I reach the kitchen that I realize I'm not fully dressed. All I'm wearing is underpants and a bra. Puck gets a quick right hook to the face as I itch furiously and run back up the steep steps.

**Puck's p.o.v.**

I can't stop laughing. Grimm idiotically walked down with only her underwear on. Not to mention my lotion worked perfectly. Of course she's probably going to shower it off now. I frown at the prospect. Her face was hilariously bright red, embarrassment in her dazzl- ugly! Her _ugly_ blue eyes. I was not going to say dazzling, no way no how!

But a smile cracks at the thought again. Grimm is never going to live this down, that's for sure. I turn back to my food, but find the first time in my life I seem to have lost my appetite. I hear the locks click on the front door and flutter over, picking up a baseball bat that Daphne left lying around. "We're home!" a voice chimes. I sigh and put the bat down.

Veronica and Hen-Hen come in the door. "Welcome home!" I mumble. Henry has never liked it when I talk to him, so I try to say it quietly so only Veronica could hear. It seems like it worked. Veronica winks and mouths something back to me, and I can only guess it's a hello.

"Mom! Dad!" a voice calls behind me. Marshmallow rushes past me and pounces on her parents. I take this opportunity to fly silently away. Unfortunately, Grimm is walking to take that shower when I get upstairs, so I turn into a centipede, both to scare her and make myself less visible. Grimm spotted me right away, screaming like a little girl and letting go off her robe. I turned my tiny eyes. Lifting them briefly upwards, the unpleasant vision of the underside of Grimm's foot greeted me.

"It's me, Puck!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Grimm gasped and lunged at her robe, while I ran off.

**Sabrina's p.o.v.**

I can't believe that just happened! I don't know whether or not Puck the centipede actually saw me naked, but even thinking of the possibility makes me nauseas. I rap my robe tighter around my body and slam the bathroom door behind me. Next thing I know, Daphne pushes it open, screaming.

"Woah, slow down, Daphne!" I insist. She takes a deep breath and follows my instruction. "Mom and Dad are back home," she breathes. I scratch at my arm. "And also, Puck switched your lotion with some other stuff," she says, clearly guilty that she forgot to mention it earlier.

"So I noticed," I grump, pushing her out of the door. "Tell them I'll be right there."

**Random God-like Narrator's p.o.v.**

Veronica sighs happily, glad to finally be home. Henry sits next to her, and smiles. "When are we going to move out of my mother's house?" he asks sweetly. Veronica smiles back.

"When Boarman and Swineheart finish the apartment building here in town," she answers in an equally sweet voice. Henry sighs. "But that could take ages, considering the job they have in New York right now!" he exclaims. Veronica just shrugs. "Then we might have to stay here for ages. Would you rather we travel to and settle down in Italy, like Jake and Briar did?"

Henry looks sheepish, and doesn't reply.

Jake and Briar ditched Puck in France, heading to Italy without him knowing. Now they live there, still traveling occasionally. That's why it was taking so much convincing on Granny Relda's part to get them to come back, they loved Italy just that much.

Hesitating, Henry changed the subject from his brother to his daughters.

"So, the girls start school tomorrow, don't they?" he asks. Veronica nods.

**Veronica's p.o.v.**

Henry acts so weird whenever something about his brother comes up. It's probably about that call he got on our vacation. God, he was so nervous when he realized that we might have to deal with _them_ again. And when he thinks of Jake, it probably just reminds him of the thought.

"What do you mean, Bluebeard is in Rome?" Henry asked nervously. "What?" I whispered. "Put it on speaker right now!"

_"Yeah, and you'll never guess what's worse," _Jake said over the phone.

"What?" Henry asked, sounding like he would regret the question immediately. And his face showed that he did.

"_When he 'invited' us into his apartment, it was covered in red hand prints,"_ Jake replied.

"Yeah, and Relda is making Puck go, too," I answer instead of bringing Jake up again. Henry looks relieved. "It's not a mystery why either," he answers, I laugh, and Henry joins me. It's nice to be home.

**So, that's just chapter one, and there will probably be Red and Henry's perspectives in the next chapter. So, I hope you enjoyed.**

**QotU: What is your favorite **_**Sister Grimm**_** book and why?**


End file.
